The Golden Age of Magic
''Synopsis The Kingdom of Fiore, a neutral and prosperous nation, is the center of the world of Magic. It is here that powerful and famed abide and assert their superiority, whether it be the strongest guilds and most powerful mages this is their world. People far and wide come here to learn magic better but also rise to fame through battles, missions and heroic feats. This is where guilds like Fairy Tail, Lamia, Scale, Blue Pegasus and other powerful guilds are. This story follows the lives of the strong who have made a name for themselves in the world, the main focus is on non Fairy tail mages and the lives they lead, good or bad. Meeting of the Powerful Cherry blossoms floated from the trees as the wind blew softly. Two men sat under the trees laughing and having a good time. A relatively tall and elderly man laughed as he set down his sake cup, "It's good there are those who know of the older times, young people these days just forget that stuff" he said laughingly. The young man across laughed and looked to his drinking friend. "My grandpa he told alot of stories about those days, how your generation created this golden age of mages more or less". The old man stretched his legs " Yes good times, speaking of you have climbed the ladder pretty well. You're not that brat I once met back then," he said. The young man smiled as he heard those words and took a quick drink. "Zangetsu, you don't have to flatter me. But this is an interesting time to live in, " Sanjo said, staring off onto the cherry blossoms falling from the trees." There are few who do not revere the Golden Lion Sanjo Vista, you have become quite skilled and nonetheless stand at the pinnacle of the younger generations. Even becoming a Wizard Saint at such a young age, " Zangetsu remarked with a crooked smile. "Thanks, means alot coming from a man of your stature," Sanjo replied. Zangetsu looked up at the sky and sighed, "I am just an old soldier now. This age is full of powerful youths that are exceptional. I still recall those famous duels between you and Laxus that really shook the forests of Southern Fiore. Of course, there are others like Jura, Mystogan, even that traitor Siegrain along with Titania Erza and Demon Mirajane. These young mages are shaping the world of magic as they progress in their skills," Zangetsu said softly. He chuckled at how the generation would soon surpass the others. Sanjo smiled, gazing up to the sky. "Heh...its an interesting time to live, for sure. Laxus, eh? Speaking of that. Are you aware many are calling Fairy Tail the strongest guild in Fiore now. They have finally gotten the respect they deserved, I guess." Sanjo said as he looked towards old man Zangetsu, waiting for a reply. Zangetsu scratched his head, " I am just an old man now and content to live in peace, I have no interests in the order or power of the magic world, " Zangetsu mused. Sanjo stood up and turned to be on his way, "I am gonna pay a vist to some old friends, pay a visit to Fairy Tail," He said loudly and walked off. "''Oh young people, they are just so reckless." Zangetsu pondered. Times are a changing Atmosphere around Magnolia was calm and peaceful, so it was in Fairy Tail as well. Nothing big had happened in a while and people have just been taking jobs here and there. Apparently many would decide to come home for a bit to relax. Natsu yawned as he finished his plate of meat, sitting next to him was Lucy a bit disgusted by the Natsu's eating methods." My goodness this stuff never will I get used to." shoe thought looking away from Natsu to find a more easing view. Gray was at the bar getting a drink " Man basically everyone has come back, does everybody think its vacation time or something?" said Gray as he took another sip of his drink. Mirajane chuckled at the statement "It would seem many people are coming home for relaxation I would assume. Besides Gildarts I dont know who has not returned" Mirajane said while cleaning some glasses. Makarov walked towards the bar and jumped onto the counter to his regular spot to observe his guild, he exhaled and began ponder on important issues. On the streets of Magnolia people stood in awe of the man walking down the road, some began to whisper saying what a man like him was doing in their town. There was indiscriminate murmuring in the street crowds as the young man walk by." Man this town has not changed a bit since the last time I was here, that was like 5 years ago" Sanjo thought as he continued on his way. Back in the Fairy Tail Building Erza took a seat and looked around surprised at the number of people present," You know almost everyone is here..surprising to say the least. Dont you agree Juvia?" Erza asked turning to Juvia who was gazing at Gray. After hearing Erza's voice Juvia snapped out of her lovestruck trance, "Huh....oh yes Juvia is very surprised so many have returned" she said in a timid voice. Everyone in the guild was enjoying themselves as usual, Natsu was on top of a table breathing fire to Wendy's delight. Then stepped in a young man of great status. The Guild suddenly went silent, many in shock of the man who was there. Makarov looked up in total shock of who was in the doorway. Macao eyes were wide in awe as he stuttered in his words. " Golden.... GOLDEN LION SANJO!" he proclaimed loudly. Everyone was in shock, even Natsu who was usually misinformed was aware of who this man was. Sanjo walked in casually in his usually calm demeanor up to the bar in front a makarov. Makarov in shock looked up to Sanjo "You...." he said with a surprised expression on his face. "Yo! Old man Makarov....its been a while eh." Sanjo said as he folded his arms. The room grew quiet once more, Makarov looked down wondering why the young man had appeared out of the blue. Sanjo looked around scanning the room as if trying to find someone but it was all for naught, he looked back at Makarov "Heard you guys have been going pretty wild nowadays. haha" he chuckled while saying this. "Hey Mira can I have a drink, I am rather parched. Please and Thank you" said Sanjo as he smiled. Mirajane smiled and complied with request. Sanjo sat down on the stool next to Makarov and took a big gulp of the drink, " Sanjo seems you have no real motive here. Why did you just show up out of the blue?" Makarov inquired looking straight at Sanjo. Sanjo sighed " Man I just wanted to visit some old friends you know....as a matter of fact where is Laxus? I have not seen him in a while, we usually talk every now and then. Is he on a job?" Sanjo asked not knowing Laxus had been expelled from Fairy Tail. Many of the guild members looked down remembering the sad day Laxus was kicked out, many were saddened by it in spite of his horrible attitude. Sanjo looked around thinking something bad happened " He has not been killed has he?" he asked in a serious tone almost in shock. Makarov nodded in disagreement "No nothing like that. Laxus was.....expelled from Fairy Tail because he put many of us in danger." he said " Laxus is no longer a Fairy Tail mage". Sanjo was in shock knowing the love his former rival had for his guild. The guild were silent acting wisely in the tense atmosphere." The times we live in, things are changing for better or for worse sadly enough." Sanjo said as he yawned. Then suddenly someone slammed their fist on the bar counter, it was a certain female knight with a bad temper, one directed at Sanjo. " You gotta be kidding me. You just show up out of no where like that in our guild acting all nonchalant. Always so carefree eh...Golden Lion" she shouted. "Erza?" many murmured int he background. Erza and Sanjo always had an interesting background, fact is she did not like his care free attitude very much, as it was very opposite to hers. Though in the past Erza once had a crush on Sanjo, of course only Mirajane knew this detail on Erza's life. Lucy was shocked at Erza's outburst. " Ah Erza..serious as always I see." said Sanjo laughingly as he cracked his knuckles. He turned to Makarov "Lets take this conversation to your office", Makarov nodded in agreement- they walked off to Makarov private office." So what is so important it make spoken in private Sanjo?" Makarov asked sitting down in his chair trying to get comfortable. Sanjo's expression turned serious, he took a few steps forward "Makarov this is important, this is about Ivan!" Sanjo said in a serious tone. Makarov was in total shock, "Speak! I am listening!" he answered. The Darkness begins to move A man dashed through the mountains at high speed, he jumps off onto a cliff landing skillfully. Overlooking the magnificent view he ponders to himself "Oracion Seis has fallen eh. That leaves the Balam alliance incomplete though they were the weakest of us. I need to go get some intel for Master." he thought as he scratched his head wondering what next to do. Then came with a great idea, he suddenly jumped off the mountain in a diving form for better speed. As he reached the bottom used flight magic to land safely, "I could have flown but that is not as fun as jumping off." he thought to himself. "Alright I am near era I gotta keep a very low profile. I know exactly what to do. Transformation Magic" he said to himself, a magic circle opened under him and a cloud a smoke. Sannoto walked out of smoke in disguise, he looked like an everyday person. " Lets get this crap over with" he thought. He scurried across the courtyard, making sure to keep a low profile he acted as natural as possible. He made his towards the archives. Meanwhile in the council meeting room....... The Magic Council was having a meeting through means of thought images. Apparently it was a holiday today so many decided to not make their way to Era, nevertheless the topic of their meeting was very important to the world of Magic. " The Golden Lion ?! What was he doing there eh?" said one of the councilmen, " He made contact with Zangetsu there, they seemed have just been talking. At least that is what our intelligence has told us" said another man. "But can that intel be trusted, that is another question." said an elderly lady. " Whether it can be trusted is not the topic of discussion, things are getting rather out of hand. First the Golden Lion makes contact with Zangetsu. Also the Rosenkratz guild recently defeated the Red Sand Guild in a large war. Not to mention Tetsu, the master of Red Sand, lost his life- a wizard saint to bat." said the councilmen with a worried look on his face."Well we know now that Rosa Martinez is very powerful, but young and reckless! She was totally out of line in that war! What is going on nowadays? Is everyone catching Fairy Tail's foolishness?" said another unnamed councilwoman. A man cleared his throat, everyone turned to him "It seems the Guild world is going back to what once was, a battle for superiority and adventure. The World of Magic is moving, things are happening and we cannot turn a blind eye to this!" said the man in a strong voice. The others applauded him, agreeing with his point. "I Guran Doma with you all with do our duty as the Magic Council." he proclaimed. A guard was knocked out laying on ground, Sannoto had found the Archives secret room. This room was filled with classified info on dark magic but also on "other" things pertaining to the past. Sannoto was quickly scuffling through the many books and manuals there, "So much good stuff here, but I gotta find what the Master wants. Where is it dammit." he thought to himself as he got agitated at the continuous searching has been doing of the last 15 to 20 minutes. "I need to find this thing before someone noticed something is off." he thought , then with a stroke of luck he found his objective. Inside a tough leather case was a pile of documents, "Bingo!" he thought as he silently rejoiced. Sannoto made his move, he ran out of the room picking up the injured guard and putting him in a closet then closing the archive door. He dashed outside being careful to stay hidden, he finally made his way out and into he forest He looked back at and shrugged "That wasn't too easy I guess" he said to himself, deciding speed was of the essence he dashed through the trees. As he was happy the mission was over and could cool off a bit. "It's not that simple" said a unknown female voice. Sannoto was shocked as he stopped running to turn to his opponent, a cold sweat down his face and a bit of fear too. " What? Of all people to show up here, why is a person like her here?!" he thought as he started to lose his nerves. " Warrior Princess Xena !" he proclaimed. She smirked looking down at her opponent " Wow I am honored the Dark Phoenix knows of me" she said in a sarcastic tone. Sannoto regained his composure and scratched his head " A man....no a mage would be dumb to not have heard of you. What is a Commander of the Fiore Royal Military doing here?" he asked waiting for her to answer. She looked off into the distance "I dont know....you tell me. What you got there huh?" Xena asked. Sannoto edged his foot readying himself to fight her, "'' I can't beat her, maybe I can just escape. Oh no should I fight her try to get a hit and then make a run for it..." he thought to himself while running a few battle scenarios through his head.Xena realizing combat was inevitable took a step forward " I cannot just let you go." she said. Sannoto took a firm stance, " Seems I have to go all out to survive eh...." he said. Sannoto suddenly jumped in the air towards Xena. "'Takeover- The Phoenix'!" he shouted as he morphed into a full phoenix and soaring towards Xena who had jumped back. As he approached her she suddenly vanished, Sannoto was dumbfounded. Then suddenly she reappeared behind a unaware Sannoto and kicked him great force. The kick sent him flying to the ground, he morphed to a phoenix- human hyrbid form, he looked up with an annoyed expression at a grinning Xena. Xena dashed towards him with her wakizashi out, they exchanged blows a bit. " Fire wave of the Phoenix" shouted Sannoto as he blasted a powerful wave of fire towards his opponent. She dodged it and did a back flip into the air, she slashed her sword downward with such a power that it sent a large extended swing towards to Sannoto. He barely dodged it then landed on a tree branch, " So this is the praised power of the Military, you guys were recently inactive in the world of magic. If all the commanders are gonna start moving then I fear for all of us!" he said wiping some blood from his mouth. Xena jumped down to the ground, " Is that all? That all you've got?" she said. ''"I dont have time to escape and get the hell out here!" he thought to himself. Sannot turned and made a run for it, Xena was on his tail. He then morphed into a full phoenix mode and soared away with his objective in hand. She stopped and took a deep breath "'' Better to let him go then recklessly chase him. I need to get back HQ." She thought to herself. 'Continued in:' 'New Faces and a New Direction''' Category:Zicoihno Category:Chronicles of a Mage